JP2001-236971A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2001, discloses a method of obtaining a plurality of fuel cells in a continuous strip form by feeding one end of a polymer electrolyte membrane from a roll of polymer electrolyte membrane using a roller, and then performing catalyst layer formation, gas diffusion layer formation, and separator joining processes on the moving polymer electrolyte membrane in sequence.